


Chel.

by Lullabyofwanda



Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyofwanda/pseuds/Lullabyofwanda
Summary: Chelva la temible, la hija de la reina de los piratas.
Relationships: Chel Iba/Sekai Tooru
Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487492





	Chel.

Quizás lo mejor de no soñar era no tener pesadillas. Por eso Chelva dormía durante horas, porque prefería vivir en la vida de sus hermanos a seguir viviendo su existencia. Quizá por eso estaba tan cansada ese día, se había acostumbrado a dormir horas y horas, y en lugar de estar en la cama, había sido productiva por primera vez en meses. Pero cómo iba a quedarse en la cama.

La isla de Tooru era un sitio increíble. Jamás habría imaginado a un pirata con tanto corazón como para cuidar de toda una cultura y su pequeña isla. Sin duda era un sitio mágico, plantas de todo tipo, animales extraños, grandes estatuas, y por no hablar de la gente. Conociéndolos un poco no era difícil darse cuenta de porqué Tooru quería cuidar de ellos.

Esa noche Chelva estaba cansada. Después de bailes y comida y bebida junto al fuego, la capitana dio media vuelta y fue a descansar a una cabaña que ellos le habían prestado, pero cuando estuvo en la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Tooru estaba detrás de ella.

\- ¿Todo bien, capitana? - Apenas había luz de luna pero Chelva pudo ver esa sonrisa encantadora.

\- Me voy a dormir ya, Tooru - respondió -. Buenas noches.

\- Está bien lo entiendo, ha sido un día muy largo pero venía a preguntarte si te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo antes de irnos a la cama. La noche es joven pero no tanto como yo - bromeó, extendiendo el brazo. 

No entendía como aquella sonrisa podía ser una “pesadilla”. Pero claro, ella no entendía de pesadillas.

\- ¿Tiene usted intenciones ocultas, capitán? - Alzó ambas cejas, pero puso los ojos en blanco, estaba acostumbrada a los dobles propósitos -. Mira, eres un encanto, y quizá si me hubieses pillado en otro momento… 

\- Oh, no, no es lo que piensas, en serio. Mi objetivo es enseñarte algo, ¿sí? - Parecía nervioso con aquel tema, no quería incomodarla.

La genasi suspiró, pero acabó por encoger los hombros como si aquello no fuese con ella, pero acabó por dar unos pasos para quedarse junto al capitán. 

Los piratas dieron un paseo por la orilla, Umberlee estaba en calma y las olas solo rozaban sus tobillos. Ambos empezaron a comentar algo de la cena, sobre una carne que ninguno de los dos supo reconocer de qué animal venía y acabaron soltando unas carcajadas. En cierto momento, Tooru salpicó a Chelva con el pie.

\- No sé si mojar a un ser hecho de agua ha sido tu mejor idea, Tooru - se quejó, pero en realidad le había divertido aquella actitud tan infantil. Le recordaba a sus mejores tiempos.

¿Acaso sus mejores tiempos habían pasado? Seguía siendo joven, seguía teniendo salud, a su tripulación, sus madres, su padre… Y aun así no era capaz de salir de aquel pozo. No podían haber acabado así con Chel Iba, no podía ser así su final… Con aquel monólogo interno no se fijó en que Tooru, estaba delante de ella, intentando hablarle. 

\- Chel, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó con preocupación.

\- Yo… ¿Por qué eres tan bueno? Tienes esta isla, a esta gente, y no sé. Desde fuera pareces increíblemente perfecto y hasta me molesta.

Hubo un silencio. No esperaba que fuese a soltar aquello, porque ni de lejos se veía perfecto. Suspiró un poco e hizo una leve mueca.

\- Si fuese perfecto no te molestaría, creo. Chel, hay muchas cosas que no hago bien, en serio, hay quien me tacha de psicópata. ¿De dónde crees que viene el nombre de “Pesadilla”? - Quería agarrarle la mano, pero en su lugar, se sentó en la arena, en el lugar en el que las olas terminaban por desaparecer.

\- A ver, he oído cosas… 

“ _Y menudas cosas_ ”, dijo su padre en su cabeza.

\- Ya… Yo también he oído cosas sobre ti. Pero conocerte está siendo mucho mejor - había sonado con una sinceridad que a Chel le daba vértigo -.. Aunque pensé que serías mucho más peleona, te he mojado y aún no he recibido ninguna reprimenda.

Chelva tembló un poco, y si hubiese sido su hermana seguramente le habría mandado a la mierda, pero en su lugar le empapó. 

\- Ay, perdón, ¿suficientemente peleona para ti? 

Unas ramas brotaron del suelo y tiraron a la capitana, no con tanta fuerza como para hacerle daño pero sí suficiente para dejarla sobre la arena. 

\- Ups, disculpe capitana por este atrevimiento, no querría - no le dejó terminar.

Chel saltó a hacerle cosquillas, como si fuese una cría, como si fuese la misma de siempre. Tooru se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero acabaron rodando por la arena hasta el agua. Tooru acabó sobre la capitana y sus mejillas se sonrojaron antes de ir a apartarse, pero Chel abrazó su cuello. Se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos, como si se hipnotizasen mutuamente. 

\- Siento que te estoy robando tu tiempo -dijo el pirata al fin, aunque no, no lo sentía.

\- No, estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Tendrás que ser mejor para robarme algo... - susurró en alto.

\- ¿Puedo empezar por tus labios? -Preguntó, pidiendo consentimiento de la manera más juguetona que se le había venido a la cabeza.

Pero Chelva, lejos de contestar aquella pregunta, golpeó sus labios con un beso, como si hubiese sido lo que más anhelaba. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien desde lo ocurrido, y Tooru estaba siendo tan agradable que no se le ocurría nada mejor. Se apartó un poco para coger aire y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y poco propia de un pirata.

\- Te juro que no había una segunda intención, pero eres tan bonita que quería besarte desde la primera vez que me mandaste a la mierda -acarició la mejilla azul con el dorso de los dedos.

\- Deberías ir más a saco la próxima vez, empezaba a pensar que no te interesaban las mujeres.

\- Solo quería demostrarte que me gusta estar junto a ti. 

Chel volvió a besarle. No quería seguir escuchando aquello porque no sabía como reaccionar, pero se sentía alagada como hacía tiempo que no le ocurría. Y habría parado el tiempo allí porque no se imaginaba que Tooru la fuese a hacer tan feliz los meses siguientes.


End file.
